


Goodbye Master

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [26]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Tarre is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Tarre has had enough.





	Goodbye Master

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Prompt: "This will be the last time you lie to me.".

“No.” Revan turned as his Padawan spoke and reached up to remove the mask that he had worn so long to allow the boy to see his face. “No, I’m not going to do this anymore. I’m done.”.

“Tarre, I know you are angry over your people, but --” Revan began to say patiently.

“I said ‘no’.” Tarre ground out as he glared up at Revan. “Do you hear me, Master? This will be the last time you lie to me. You’re not the same man you were when we met, you don’t deserve to bare what’s left of her legacy!”.

“It was your people who killed her, Tarre. Actions have consequences.” Revan told the boy as there eyes met, calm brown eyes meeting fiery green as they stared at each other. “You have to understand, the Mandalorians were a serious threat to the Republic.”.

“What about those like me, huh?” Tarre asked as his accent started to slip through. “What about those that were born and raised in that war? The ones who were misguided and manipulated because of your people!”.

“My people? Tarre, it was the Sith.”.

“No, it was Force-users! That’s all your blasted people do! Every freaking is a pawn to you!” Tarre snapped back as he turned to leave. “I won’t follow you in this insanity, Revan. I won’t be your pawn any longer.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enojyed this!


End file.
